This invention relates to new and useful improvements in shredders, particularly relatively small shredders designed specifically for use in home gardens for relatively soft material such as leaves, hedge clippings, grass clippings, discarded plants and flowers and other soft refuse, and including means for selectively converting same for use as a lawnmower.
Conventionally, such shredders attempt to provide sufficient power to chip branches, and other heavy material. In order to accomplish this, they often include stationary breaker bars or projections within the enclosure in order to provide a shearing action for rotating blades and the like. However, these are usually unsatisfactory because they readily jam as heavy material becomes trapped between the rotating parts and the stationary breaker bars so that either the breaker bars and blades or both become bent, unbalancing the rotating parts and often causing further damage within the enclosure as well as to the source of power.
Such machines are often relatively heavy and are difficult to move from one location to the other. They are further without the capability for conversion for use as a lawnmower.